


[Podfic of] Crazy Mad for Him

by Podcath



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:53:25] etben's Summary: "Oh, wow," Hot Train Guy says. "That's—wow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Crazy Mad for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crazy mad for him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228507) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben). 



**Title:** [Crazy Mad for Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228507)  
**Author:** [Etben](http://archiveofourown.org/users/etben)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Bandom  
**Pairing:** Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
**Length:** 53:25  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb)  
**Music** : Interpol - NYC  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?1vkwmqlzwu5un35) (40.61 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?k9n8izgd18a1pif) (47.48 MB)  



End file.
